


Time Slips Away

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lies face down on the bed, his hips propped up on two pillows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Slips Away

John lies face down on the bed, his hips propped up on two pillows. He spreads his legs wide, the better to tempt Rodney with. Now if Rodney would just get his ass in here, then John would be happy.

The door swishes open, and he hears Rodney say, "Have you seen these results yet?" as it closes behind him. Then there's silence, and John assumes that Rodney has finally looked up and seen him there.

He turns his head so he can see Rodney, who's staring at him, mouth hanging open just a little.

"Catching flies, there, buddy," he says, trying to ignore the way that his skin is heating and flushing.

Rodney snaps his mouth shut, and then starts to strip, still without a word. Once he's naked, he climbs up, making the bed dip and sway under his weight. He ends up kneeling between John's spread thighs, forcing them even wider.

"I'm ready for you," John says, blushing hard enough to start a fire. "Want you to fuck me."

It had taken everything he had not to come while he had his fingers crammed up his own ass, stretching and slicking himself up. But he knows how good Rodney can make it, and that makes it worth it.

He chuckles at the inarticulate noise that Rodney makes, but instead of Rodney's cock, he feels Rodney's fingers at his hole. "Don't need to be prepped," he says, even as two slide inside.

"Shut up," Rodney growls. "I'm not fucking you without playing with you first and you know that."

John can't stop the noise that breaks free at that. He both loves and hates it when Rodney gets it in his head to "play." The pleasure that he gets is overwhelming, but he can't help but feel that Rodney is getting shortchanged here. He never just takes what he wants, which is why John staged this whole set up.

Rodney sets up a slow rhythm, finger-fucking his ass, even as his other hand strokes over his back, his cheeks.

"C'mon, Rodney," he says, already panting from pleasure. "You've got to want to be inside me."

"Always," Rodney says, his voice a little tight. "But I love playing with you more."

John would argue, but Rodney deliberately presses his fingers into John's prostate, derailing the argument before it can even begin. He moans instead. Pulling his legs up underneath himself, he presses back into Rodney's hand demandingly.

"Greedy," Rodney says softly, continuing to move his fingers deeply. "You have a greedy, greedy hole."

"Yes," he groans out. "Fuck me, please?"

"Not yet." Rodney pulls out his fingers, but before John can complain, he's back with three. John can't help but think that glaciers have nothing on Rodney, because he's pushing inside so very slowly.

When Rodney's thumb snugs up tight against his balls, John groans again. He's hard - painfully so - and has been for what feels like hours, since before Rodney even got here.

His hips are flexing as he tries to fuck himself on Rodney's fingers. "God, please, Rodney. Want you so bad."

Rodney leans forward and kisses John in the small of his back. "You've always got me, John."

He deliberately tightens down around Rodney's fingers. _See what you're missing?_ he thinks as hard as he can at Rodney. _See what you could be feeling with your dick?_ "I want you inside me."

Laughing softly, Rodney presses even harder on his prostate. "I _am_ inside of you."

John can't stop panting. Pleasure is spreading out through his limbs, like lava moving through his veins. "Rodney - " he says.

"Yeah, John. Gonna come for me?" he asks. "I'll fuck you after you come. Nice and slow until you're hard again, and then fast and deep until you come a second time."

"But... but... " he gasps out, trying to find words. This would be hard without being fingered. With Rodney's talented digits buried up his ass, it's almost impossible. He closes his eyes and fists his hands in the blankets, trying to focus. "Want you to feel good," he finally gets out.

"Oh," Rodney says, voice low. "Oh, John. _This_ makes me feel good." Rodney shifts, pressing his cock against John's thigh. It's hard and wet. "Feel what playing with you does to me?"

John moans at the feel of Rodney's dick. Rodney is still fingering him, and his other hand moves down, around John's hip and cups John's cock, thumb moving over the sensitive knot of nerves under the head. It's intense, and John bucks forward into Rodney's touch, and back into his fingers. Without any warning, he's coming over Rodney's fist, even as Rodney says, "Good boy."

He goes limp on the bed, and Rodney slowly pulls his fingers out of John's ass, making him groan at the loss. He's exquisitely sensitive now, and the drag of skin as Rodney pulls out makes him twitch sharply.

Rodney leans down, kissing John softly. "Good?" he asks.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," John answers, feeling completely boneless from pleasure.

The bed dips as Rodney shifts, and the blunt head of his cock presses against John's hole. "Can I - " he begins to say.

Lifting his hips, spreading his legs a little wider, John says, "God, yes," and Rodney starts to press inside slowly. Being opened like this after coming is intense, makes John moan and clench down around Rodney's cock. He'd press back, but Rodney is practically lying on him, holding him down and still as he slides in.

John has no choice but to close his eyes and accept what's being done to him. He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly as Rodney comes to a stop, deep inside him. Before he can react, Rodney starts to move, slow as promised, and he clutches the sheets as pleasure washes over him.

He's not hard yet - though he can tell it won't be long - but the pleasure is even more intense for all of that. When Rodney shifts, coming up on his knees and pulling John up as well, he groans. Sitting astride Rodney's hips pushes him even deeper into John, and when Rodney wraps his hand around John's cock, stroking him lightly, he starts to rock.

"Mmmm," Rodney moans. "Feels so good, John, when you move on my cock like that."

And that gives John an idea. He doesn't want to stop, but he forces himself to, while pushing Rodney's hand away from his cock.

"What?" Rodney says. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," John says as he kneels up, letting Rodney's cock slide out of his body. "Just want to shift is all." He climbs off the bed and turns to look at Rodney. "Lie down for me? On your back."

"Oh!" Rodney says as he gets it, and hurries to comply. When he's flat on his back, his cock pointing towards the ceiling, John straddles his waist. Reaching down, he holds Rodney's cock steady as he tries to line it up with his hole.

Reaching down, Rodney helps him, and between the two of them, they finally get everything lined up right. John slides into place with a sigh of contentment. "Oh, god," Rodney says as John settles into the cup of his hips.

When John starts to move, Rodney moans. "Slow, John" he says.

For a while, John is content to obey, enjoying the slow and steady climb towards orgasm. But when Rodney wraps one hand around John's cock, jerking it at the same pace, he can't take it anymore.

He leans forward, pinning Rodney to the bed by his shoulders, and starts to _move_ , fast and hard.

Rodney is staring at him, panting harshly. "John, fuck, _John_ , slow down or I'm gonna come."

"Kinda the point, Rodney." Talking is hard, and so he shuts up, moving on and over Rodney.

Rodney whimpers, his hips slamming up into John, driving his cock right into John's prostate and making him cry out. Twice, three, four times, as John shoves down just as hard, and then he practically screams as his second orgasm rips through him. Rodney is right behind him, hands on John's hips, holding him down as Rodney empties himself into John's ass.

When he's done, Rodney goes limp underneath John, who collapses forward, letting his head find that perfect spot where Rodney's neck meets his shoulder. Rodney's cock slides out, making them both whimper softly. "God," he says softly, yawning. Two orgasms take it out of him something fierce.

"John?" Rodney says, even as he starts to drift. "Why did you think I wasn't getting enough out of our sex life?"

Half asleep, and perhaps more honest because of it, he says, "Because you're always doing for me. Won't ever let me do for you."

"Ah, John," Rodney says softly. "You shouldn't worry about it. I get plenty from you."

He isn't satisfied by a long shot, but sleep is dragging him down with a determined pull. He tries to note it so that he can bring it up later, but for now, all he can do is yawn and curl tighter around Rodney. "Talk later," he slurs out.

"Right," Rodney says, and that's the last thing that John hears before he's sound asleep.


End file.
